


Always Just Peter Hale

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 10 of Reincarnation Challenge</p>
<p>Prompt: What’s the deal with Peter? Why does he say that he’s always been the alpha? Has he always been like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Just Peter Hale

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to Missus_T_ for her help

Peter had always been jealous of Talia when growing up. She was always spending her time in the study with their father learning all about what it took to be a good alpha. He would sit outside the office with his ear pressed to the solid oak door trying to glean anything he could. He wanted to be alpha more than anything. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t be an alpha too. 

As the years continued on, Peter learned so much more about being a werewolf, but he was still bothered by the fact that he couldn’t be more. He realistically knew that only one in his family would be alpha, and that was to be Talia, but he still desperately wanted the recognition of being more than just the baby of the family.

When Laura was born, Peter had to leave for a full week. He was so excited to be an uncle again, but she was Talia’s first born. She was the next alpha, and he no longer was the baby of the family. All of his chances of being the alpha in his family had officially gone down the drain.


End file.
